Bottoms Up
by Loverofitall3
Summary: Just plain old bottom!dean Top!Sam smut.Dean wants Sam, Sam wants dean...just plain smutty smut smut smut.


Disclaimer: LOLZ...Do you even KNOW what i could make these guys do! This crap wouldnt even be allowed on TV! PORN IS WAT IT ISS! But Sadly i dont own them or anything in the supernatural world...SMH

Sam 

This guy was going to be the end of Sam. Dean had been teasing him all week while they were on Hunts. Ever Since Sam had gone down on him in the front seat, teasing that hot little hole of Dean's while they where parked on the side of the road after a rather exhausting hunt. Dean is always horny after a hunt and had decided he was horny enough to pull on his dick in the driver's seat right across from Sam. Sam had decided he was horny and kinky enough to do Dean a favor. He'd suck the life right out of Dean to the point where he had to drive to the motel that night with Dean asleep in the passenger's seat. He'd gotten his brother in his bed that night and the "accidental" touches and "innocent" looks had just begun. Now Dean was on tight jeans and tights shirts outside and nothing but a pair of boxers in the hotel rooms. Last night he come out of his shower dripping wet and half hard claiming he left his towel. But right about now, Sam had had enough.

Sam was still thinking when Dean comes out of the shower in nothing but a towel. That body was amazing and Sam wanted it, now. But before he could think to get up, Dean dropped his towel and bent over to retrieve his boxers from the suitcase on the floor, giving a clear view of his perfect little rosy pucker. It was slightly open, so Dean had been fingering himself in the shower. Sam was up in an instant pushing Dean onto the bed and spreading the delicious tanned mounds going in for a taste.

Dean

All he'd been doing to get Sam to do something-anything to him and all he had to do was bend over? Dean felt like an idiot for thinking a little teasing was going to get Sam to fuck him. Sam was an obvious guy and as subtle as a neon yellow tractor trailer. He was slightly upset he hadn't thought of this earlier. He'd shoved his fingers in his ass in the shower the morning after Sam sucked him off. Took everything in him to not say Sam's name so that said person wouldn't burst in the bathroom as clueless as possible and find him three fingers deep in his own cunt. Every morning planning how to get Sam to fuck him had amused him. He'd sneak furtive glances at the younger man to gauge his reaction, and couldn't help getting hard at the looks Sam sent him; Promises of hot sex against the hood of the Impala, or in the hotel room, or in the back of his car, or anywhere for that matter. When he'd come out in nothing but his boxers the night before he didn't count on Sam coming back with food so soon. He had just had his round of hot mono sex in the shower and was as relaxed as possible when the door opened and Sam burst in promptly dropping his food. He was lucky and angry Sam had so much self-control. Sam had looked like he could fuck his ass against the hotel room wall. The desire so clear in his eyes Dean expected his boxers to be ripped in half just from the look alone. Sam forcibly took his eyes off Dean walked to the bathroom and stayed there for at least an hour. It took all of Dean not to follow him in there for some of the hot dick he was sure Sam had in his hand. But bending over had never occurred to him, as dirty as Dean could be, he'd actually never thought of it. So here he was, sprawled across the bed, legs spread like the whore he was for Sam, a thick and wet agile tongue driving him crazy. Sam flipped him over and swallowed his dick again for the second time that week. Dean couldn't think, everything in his mind and body was screaming and soon he was too, with three fingers Sam had slicked up and slipped into him (**sneaky bastard**) Dean came harder than he had in his life.

When Sam had left for college, Dean had decided to have the college experience too, just without the classes. Experimenting with other guys had been fun, he'd definitely liked bottoming, so you could say he went through a whore-like phrase after a few times on his back (**or stomach, or knees, or just hands, or up against a wall, or bent over a few things, or out in public…the list could go on…**) with another man. But all that was in his past after a year. Sam was the only man who brought it all back, and Sam was his _brother_. But he could never help himself when it came to Sammy, could never deny Sammy of anything for long. So he'd just stuck it out hoping it'd go away, but Sam had to be the one who wouldn't let things go. So this was where they were now.

Sam was moving again, and it was with that predatory grace he'd only seen done to the girls Sam had fucked. (He may or may not have peeked. And even at 16, Sam had been a pro at sex. he touched rough one moment, soft the next, knew what to say and knew how to move. Dean could get turned on by the boy himself. Okay so maybe he had watched once or twice.) Sam moved over him and grabbed the back of his legs holding them open by the crook of his elbows. Sam stopped, Dean wished he hadn't, but Sam had stopped to look Dean in the face. He was looking at Dean like he'd never before, with desire, so much desire, but with a love so bright it lit up his eyes behind the lust.

Sam

Dean was gorgeous, and Sam could admit it. Legs spread, panting from his first orgasm and thickening and lengthening once again before his very eyes. Sam had to look at him, to drink in the sight of his brother. He wanted, God he'd wanted for so long. Now he had, and now all the plans to cherish and touch and taste slowly were out the bathroom window. Dean was getting impatient and writher to get Sam back to task. Sam pulled Deans legs around his waist and moved so that he was at Dean's entrance. He was a pretty big guy all around so he slowly got the head of his dick in Dean and let gravity do the rest, while he rested on his forearms listening to Dean pant and mewl while adjusting to the girth and length of Sam. Sam knew Dean had never been stretched this far, so slowly he went all while forcing himself not to thrust all the way in. Dean was tough on the outside, always calling Sam a bitch for his emotions and having too much heart, but Sam had Dean beneath him and writhing and now he knew for a fact it was all talk, because the encouragements and sweet touches and whispers were effecting Dean whether he was aware of it or not. Sam realized that he'd lost himself in Dean and his own head because it took hitch n Dean's hips to bring him back to the here and now. If he wasn't mistaken he'd just rubbed over Dean's prostate, so being the tactical and clever guy that he was he pulled out a little and rubbed over that sweet spot a few times. Dean had loosed enough in his intense pleasure that Sam thrust all the way in and bottomed out. He gave Dean no time before he was pulling out again and thrusting back in.

Dean

He had the fattest Dick ever in his ass right now and nothing could have been better, but then Sam had to go and fuck up his expectations and make it ten times better. Sam knew how to work a guy better than Dean thought. He found his prostate the minute he went in and was fucking with it. (Pardon the pun) When Sam was all the way in Dean didn't think he could take any more. And then Sam started talking. Usually he didn't like that but the dirty thins Sam was saying he didn't mind at all. Calling him a "slut" and saying how tight his "pussy" is. And saying how he loved the way Dean "spread his legs like the whore he was." More than anything Dean loved the "mine" that came out of Sam's mouth frequently while they fucked. It was getting to be too much, Sam's fingers digging into his hips (that's going to leave a mark in the morning…YES!) told him Sam was close too. But the most amazing thing was that for the first time in his life his orgasm caught him by surprise. He was coming and his brain wouldn't work right so he couldn't figure out what was going on. All he knew was that he was coming and coming hard.

Sam rode out Dean's high. Sam finally couldn't take it anymore and came inside Dean's ass. (Which Dean had never experienced without a condom but was soon growing to like it.) It felt like all of Sam's life where being pushed out of his dick and into Dean's hole. He collapsed on top of Dean and when his breathing slowed, rolled off.

"Fuck, Sam, I'm going to be so fucking sore in the morning."

"Hey, don't complain like you didn't love it." Sam rolls over and pulls Dean until his back meets Sam's front.

"Only because your dick is huge"

"So now you're using me for my dick," Sam shakes his head as he pushes deeper into the warmth of Dean in his arms. "So shallow, I'm actually kind of hurt." Not sounding hurt at all.

"Fine. I'll go get someone else's fat cock and then you won't have to worry about it"

"No you won't, you're obsessed with mine."

"How would you now?" Dean was confused; Sam couldn't be talking about what he thought he was talking about could he?

"I watched you watch me fuck all those girls in high school;" Sam chuckles "And even when I jerked off in the bathroom every Saturday morning. I knew you wanted it."

"And you would have fucked me?" Dean seriously doubted that.

"All you had to do was ask."

Hot Tottie-Usher ft. Jay Z (my explanation) 

Bottoms Up-Trey Songs ft. Nicki Minaj


End file.
